


Holy Palmers' Kiss

by shimmerwings



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Regency but make it gay, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmerwings/pseuds/shimmerwings
Summary: They bid each other farewell.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Holy Palmers' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My love of Panto's pink hair transcends the boundaries of genre
> 
> Ways to Kiss Someone: Goodbye

Silas stood miserably next to his mother in the front hallway as they bid the last of their party guests farewell – she never losing an opportunity to lament his unwed status to any unfortunate who lingered too long. He could not truthfully say he was sad to see most of them go, as he had never been one to feel at ease in large, exuberant crowds. However, he regretted that he'd never had the chance to sneak away and spend a precious few moments with the younger Trost heir, his secret paramour. Given the quarrel between their families, it could be months before they were able to see each other again.

As if summoned, Lord Panto Trost appeared in the hallway, with his older sister, Lady Litzibitz Trost, and their father, the Marquess of Inglenook. Panto stood taller than anyone else in the hall by several inches, his shoulders back and his back straight with the total confidence he always carried himself with in public. A lock of hair the same rosy hue he shared with his family fell over his brow, and Silas tried not to stare too obviously as his fingers itched to brush it aside.

His mother grumbled under her breath, but even she dared not be outwardly rude to invited guests – especially ones that shared the same social rank as them. Instead she made a false-but-pretty smile as she took poor Litzibitz's hands in her own and began to gush over how lovely she'd looked at the party and how she was so sad to see them go. Silas turned to the Trost elder to make his own polite goodbyes, but the man had been drawn slightly away by another guest. Which left him face to face with Panto, although beneath the potential scrutiny of everyone nearby.

“You host a lovely party,” Panto said politely. The rueful look on his face told Silas all he needed to know about their shared thoughts on the mannerly farce. How he longed to acknowledge the tender feelings between them, but their parents would never agree to a match.

“You're very kind, Lord Trost. Though we couldn't hope to compare to the yearly gala at Inglenook.”

Before more pleasantries could mindlessly drop between them, Panto reached out daringly and took Silas's right hand in his own, bowing over it slightly. Their gloves kept him from feeling all but the faintest heat from his grasp, but Silas felt his breath catch in his throat anyway, his heart beginning to pound. While it wasn't completely out of the bounds of propriety for them to touch like this, it would seem unusual to anyone watching.

“I wish you a lovely evening, and bid you farewell,” Panto said, his voice lowered to a more intimate pitch even as he used the rote phrases. Silas suppressed a shiver as Panto's warm breath gusted along the backs of his fingers. Then, a delicate kiss was pressed briefly to his knuckles before Panto stepped back and relinquished his hold on Silas's hand.

It took a moment before Silas could speak without fearing his voice would tremble. “And a most lovely evening to you as well, Lord Trost.”

Silas had never been as brave as Panto, but he felt greatly daring as he brought his hand to his mouth as if brushing something from his face. For the briefest moment, he pressed his gloved knuckles to his lips in a proxy kiss. A glance at Panto from the corner of his eye showed the now heightened color in Panto's cheeks and the way he clenched his hands behind his back in restraint.

Thankfully, at this moment Litzibitz turned from his mother and gave him the opportunity to distract himself with more farewells. He would have to hold the moment between him and Panto close to his heart until the next time they were fortunate enough to meet.


End file.
